Power Rangers Magilika
Power Rangers Magilika (often abbreviated as PRMg to avoid confusion with Power Rangers Megaforce/'PRMF', formally PRM) is the eighth season by LeenaCandy's Power Rangers Series. It tells the story about the twelve humans, who are becoming Magilika Rangers in the Earth that use the power of the fire, wind, earth, and water, from the four tribes to transform and fight the Swivel Storm, an army who steals the Tribal Stones and destroy the entire universe. However, the four legendary Macelarari Rangers who gives the power of the Zodiac signs and four elements after there are sacrificed their powers. This season is based from Chouseishin Gransazer. Synopsis Some a billion years after an advanced human civilization was destroyed by an alliance of planetary conquerors known as Swivel Storm, 12 direct descendants of the civilization's warriors (called Magilika Rangers) awaken their powers and join forces with the other members of one their ancestors' four tribes: Flame, Wind, Earth and Water. Each Magilika Ranger is based on a Zodiac sign represented in an animal totem or spirit representation. At first, they wage war on each other, but after learning the truth of their ancestry and their reason for awakening, the Magilika tribes unite to protect Earth from the Swivel Storm from once again extinguishing all life on the planet. Characters Rangers : Main article: Magilika Rangers Flame Tribe : ''Main article: Flame Tribe Windy Tribe : ''Main article: Windy Tribe Earth Tribe : ''Main article: Earth Tribe Water Tribe : ''Main article: Water Tribe Allies *Professor Remi Walker *Emily Tomatsu *Shin Kyu Mei *Rocko Angelo *Carlo *Aaron *Diana *Betty Villains *'Swivel Storm''' **Tempête Pivotant ***Erzah / Lady Dizzy ***Fiend / Gen. Stoler *'FiveAches' **Mezalivo **Shakkolokion **Akehelione **Kaihailrei **Ohalina *'The Ladiarielz Trio' **Ronni **Renni **Ranni *'Shrinkagers' **Shaizoinus **Repoulzi **Nilgeiz **Gorgiona **Cabyron *'Crashing Elements' ** Shuricis ** Piziro ** Chirartoielz ** Reimanni ** Kidina ** Jataluion ** Guriminalle ** Jofibimian ** Oxalo ** Troius ** Moisukyurindo Arsenals Zords *''' Leviathan Magilika Megazord **Gemini MagiliZord ***Twin MagiliZord ****Tairous MagiliZord **Cancer MagiliZord ***Crab MagiliZord ****Mithras MagiliZord **Leo MagiliZord ***Lion MagiliZord ****Leono MagiliZord *''' Guncaesar Magilika Megazord **Virgo MagiliZord ***Virgin MagiliZord ****Remls MagiliZord **Libra MagiliZord ***Scale MagiliZord ****Velisou MagiliZord **Scorpio MagiliZord ***Scorpion MagiliZord ****Dail MagiliZord *''' Dolcross Magilika Megazord **Saguitaurius MagiliZord ***Archer MagiliZord ****Tawlon MagiliZord **Capricorn MagiliZord ***Sea Goat MagiliZord ****Visuel MagiliZord **Aquarius MagiliZord ***Water Bearer MagiliZord ****Tragos MagiliZord *'Guntras Magilika Megazord **Pieces MagiliZord ***Fishes MagiliZord ****Gorbion MagiliZord **Taurus MagiliZord ***Bull MagiliZord ****Pisces MagiliZord **Aries MagiliZord ***Ram MagiliZord ****Gans MagiliZord Megazords *'Fire Magilika Megazord **Summer Magilika Megazord ***Flaming Magilika Megazord *'Airy Magilika Megazord **Autumn Magilika Megazord ***Cooling Magilika Megazord *'Earth Magilika Megazord **Spring Magilika Megazord ***Crashing Magilika Megazord *'Water Magilika Megazord **Winter Magilika Megazord ***Splashing Magilika Megazord Ultrazords *'Miraculous Magilika Ultrazord **Fusion Magilika Ultrazord ***Zodiac Magilika Ultrazord ****Elemental Magilika Ultrazord Episodes #Fire #Air #Land #Water #Gemini #Cancer #Leo #Virgo #Libra #Scorpio #Saguitaurius #Capricorn #Aquarius #Pieces #Taurus #Aries #Spring #Summer #Autumn #Winter #Reborn #Future #Crystal #Spells #Twins #Crab #Lion #Virgin #Scale #Scorpion #Archer #Sea Goat #Water Bearer #Fishes #Bull #Ram #Eve #Party #End #Eternity Trivia *This is the first season to have four separated teams, but there are eight male and four female rangers in the team. **If all of these four teams were same, this is the fifth season after Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, and RPM, to featuring the three rangers (of all of these four Magilika Ranger teams), which it composed by two male and one female ranger on the team. *This is the first season to have four red and blue rangers. *This is the first season to not based on Super Sentai. Instead, it was based on Tokusatsu. *This is the second season after Dino Charge, to have a an indonesian actor. * This is the first season to have no green/black/silver/pink Ranger. **However, this is the first season which a Navy Ranger takes the place of Green Ranger and the Crimson Ranger takes the place of Pink Ranger. *This is the first season to have four leaders in the team. Speculations *Nothing that Genseishin Justirigers team were called as Ice Tribe. In case, this would probably as the "Sixth" Ranger in the team. *Might been that Chousei Kantai Sazer-X team would been as the Thunder Tribe and presumbly as the "Extra" Rangers in the team. See Also * - Tokusatsu counterpart. Category:Series Category:Adaptations Category:LeenaCandy Series